


There is no place I would rather be

by Vampireyautja



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampireyautja/pseuds/Vampireyautja
Summary: After their home gets destroyed, Rampage and Transmutate have no other option but to wait out the storm in a cave...alone together.





	There is no place I would rather be

Rampage internally cursed his own luck as he looked over the remnants of his leftover shelter. It had been a small but cozy place, three small rooms and a neat little garden of shells his friend had made. His optics narrowed at the sight of them now, most of the fragile things broken or turned to ash.

Transmutate had been out for a few hours, getting the various berries or whatever she could find to suit her fancy. She often left early in the morning and came back before the sun had sunk below the horizon. There wasn’t anything left on this planet that could harm her- he had made sure of that, so he wasn’t too concerned with her being out scavenging the land.

He had failed to take the weather into account.

His armor was thick and heat constantly flowed through his frame like a small sun so the frigid water that pinged off of him was hardly noticed. But the lighting…that was a much larger problem… He had stepped outside for only a moment and it was as though Primus himself had stepped up to throw the lighting bolt that had struck their home. The walls were charred and most of it had been scattered across the small area around his once shelter. He was lucky to not have been close but the force of it had been enough to knock him offline for a cycle or two…it was dark by the time he came back online.

He picked up a piece of metal, what had once been part of a door. His claws dug into the metal like butter before he flung it to the side with a hiss. And to make matters worse the storm was starting to pick up…and Transmutate wasn’t back yet.

Wisps of steam flared up from him as heat continued to build, causing the water hitting him to now instantly evaporate. Where was she? He took off down the path that led to the sea, his feet leaving huge indents on the sand as he made his way down onto the sandy shore. He hummed before looking left and right, the rain having washed away any tracks that might have remained of his friend.

Annoying but it didn’t deter him in the slightest.

He sniffed lightly, quickly picking up on her trail off to the left and following it quickly. Fear he had always been able to pick up on but Transmutate never had that scent about her…only curiosity. And as much as he adored it and would never want to have her be afraid for even a moment… he would admit it would have made his trek easier and finding her even more so. After a few klicks he found a set of footprints, oddly going from side to side or stopping entirely for a moment as he assumed she had sat down. As though she had started to stumble and grow tired. His optics widened as he picked up his pace, following along her path as quick as he could before he spotted a glint of metal coming from over the next sandy ridge. As soon as he cleared the top he spotted her, curled up under a small tree and shaking horribly as wind and rain blew in from the side and covered her entire frame. Her optics were dim, barely lit as she glanced up at him. Her eyes narrowed in confusion before she let her shoulders slump in relief.

“I- w-wasn’t out that long was I? It got a bit cold so I just thought to take a quick rest before heading back.” He kneeled down beside her and pressed a hand to her forehead, immediately taking note of her shivering, as she didn’t seem to be able to make it stop. Rampage tutted softly but felt his internals freeze when her optics flickered off for a moment.

“Sweet spark I need you to keep your optics on for me. Just for a little while…can you do that for me?” She had been out here in the freezing cold for so long… He glanced off to the side and was horrified to see that the water had started to crystalize on the plants surrounding them.

“There is a cave just a minutes walk from here.” Transmutate struggled to get up but he was quick to scoop her up in his arms to which she weakly pushed at his chest.

“I can walk…don’t need you to…carry me.” Her words grew softer as she drifted off, her head tilting to lean against him as he started walking. Rampage just hummed and picked up the pace. The entire time he kept an eye on her internal temperature, his scans running over her frame periodically. He could see all of her heat had been pulled back to keep her spark warm but that left the rest of her unprotected, most of her fuel lines were frozen almost completely solid.

 

She felt so cold. Transmutate felt the chill so much that her servos and peds refused to move as she came back online. Her frame immediately started shaking, her plating rattling against the rocks beside her before she was lifted up. She had never been this cold in her entire life…it hurt. She whimpered before she was placed onto something soft and after a few moments her optics finally came online fully.

“Rampage?” They were in the far back of some cave, enough were the sound of the rain and wind from outside barely reached them. Rampage must have had a blanket tucked away in his subspace because at the moment he had her in his lap, the fabric wrapped around her.

“You were out there for a long time…I’m surprised your servos didn’t freeze off. Such pretty little things…I would hate for you to lose them.” He sighed as he looked down at her, his optics full of concern. He had such a confidence and sureness in everything he did that she was confused at his shift in mood. He leaned down and pressed his claws to the side of her arm, she immediately leaned into his heat, her optics flickering off as she started to shiver more. The mention of her losing her peds didn’t frighten her, it was just how he spoke of things and she had grown used to it.

He didn’t move for the longest time and for a moment she wondered if he hadn’t been here at all but merely something her processor had cooked up to keep out the thought of her freezing to death. But no, after a few moments she caught sight of his optics and he seemed to be thinking something over before clicking his mandibles together in thought.

“Rampage?”

“Shhhhh.”He slid a servo under her and over the span of her back, his claws tickling her plating there as she struggled to keep from shaking. He pulled the blanket more tightly around her and for a second when his claws tapped against her spinal strut they lingered there. She could hear them clicking over the jointed segments and he seemed to be lost in thought, his servo moving up until he was cupping the back of her neck.

Transmutate shifted and immediately felt the heat coming off of him. She reached up and her fingers scrambled to get a good grip on him before she tried to pull him closer.

“Can you come closer?” She questioned as her fingers shook, water trickling out from in-between her joints as her fuel lines started to unfreeze. She hadn’t even known they had been frozen in the first place.

“You are right next to me…not much closer we can get.” Rampage mused before he let Transmutate pull him closer anyway. He pressed up against her and she all but curled about him, more of her internals starting to warm up and she rested her helm on his chest.

They were quiet for a long time, Transmutate listening to quiet hum of Rampage’s core, his fans still as he let his frame increase with heat.

“Thank you.” She said it quietly but it broke the silence, her fingers splayed out across his chest she felt the pulse of his spark dance under her servos. Rampage felt something in his very core pulse as he watched her lean up suddenly, his optics going wide before she kissed him. He stayed perfectly still, unsure with how to respond before she was already pulling away. His glossa flicked out over his mouth plating reflexively, chasing the remnants of her taste at his mouth. He certainly had not expected her to do _that._

For such a small thing she was filled with so many surprises.

“Y-you are quite welcome sweet spark.” Rampage rumbled before leaning back to rest against the cave wall. Rampage admitted to himself that the morning could have been better. He would have to rebuild their home when they got back but this moment…the feeling of her servos clinging to him?

He wouldn’t have traded it for anything in the world.


End file.
